Kizuna
by Bloody-chii
Summary: 'No, no era que estaba tardando en actuar en Soul, lo sentía, el poder de esa bruja me estaba afectando a mí' Un juego de Destino, donde nada es azar, SxM y otras parejas


Hio! Hio! Bloody Productions™® Os presentan este nuevo fic de un graaan Maka Soul n.n

Sin más preámbulos os dejo con el pero antes...

**Disclaimer: ****Soul Eater no me pertenece (aun trato de convencer a Atsushi-san de que me deje aunque sea el guión para hacer más SoulXMaka) ni sus personajes, la trama es lo único mío y de mi (corta) imaginación.**

**Nota Importante de la Autora: **Contiene _Spoilers_ de todo el manga, si no te lo has leído o estas en proceso, te recomiendo que no lo leas hasta que te lo hayas leído entero (incluyendo el capítulo 87b ó 88) , por que puede que no te enteres de nada o prefieras dejarlo para la emocion del momento, **¡Avisad quedas!**

Así que aquí os dejo,

KIZUNA!~

Prólogo

-¡Soul! Tenemos que hacer resonancia!¡Nos está costando más de lo previsto!- Dijo una Maka algo preocupada mientras su mirada iba y venía de su guadaña a una mujer que se encontraba en las alturas- ¡Al menos deberíamos volar hasta ella!

La luz de la luna se reflejo de pronto en la hoja de la guadaña desde su extremo más puntiagudo hasta el otro extremo, más ancho, dando paso a un reflejo de el interior de un Soul con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Vamos, Maka. ¡Enseñémosle a esa bruja el poder de un Death Scythe!-Maka asintió con una sonrisa retadora y el reflejo de la luz lunar volvió a hacer lo mismo, haciendo que el reflejo de Soul desapareciese justo cuando la luz desapareció de la hoja de la guadaña.

Maka montó sobre Soul mientras la hoja de la guadaña se acortaba hasta quedar unos centímetros tan solo. Unas alas de forma aerodinámica aparecieron con destellos azules y alzaron vuelo, dirección a la bruja. Al llegar a la misma altura que la bruja, Maka tomó a Soul y empezó a avalanzarse sobre ella, con rápidos movimientos, los cuales la bruja esquivaba la mayoría, pero uno le dió justo en el costado derecho. Cayó en un tejado de gran inclinación, pero se sujetó a la veleta con un brazo. Miró hacia Maka y Soul, estaban a unos metros por encima, 5 o 6 más o menos. Maka miraba fijamente los ojos de la bruja, que de repente cambiaron de un tono oscuro a un rosa pálido. Un reflejo apareció con forma de lazo. Maka sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, empezaba a usar su magia. El combate debía finalizar de inmediato.

-Soul, el Caza Brujas bastará

Soul hizo un sonido de aprobación y al segundo siguiente la resonancia de almas ya había cambiado la forma de la hoja de una guadaña normal a una de forma de luna, sonriente y sangrienta. Maka empezó a descender en picado en dirección a la bruja. Con su visión periférica notó que sangre bajaba por el tejado como si fuese agua de la lluvia, aquel ataque anterior definitivamente le había dado bien, en su "talón de Aquiles" pensó Maka. Sonrió maliciosamente, apenas faltaba un par de metros para llegar hasta aquella bruja. Fue sosteniendo a Soul de forma que le resultase mejor el giro, apoyando una mano en el extremo inferior y otra en medio. A falta de poco más de un metro, Maka giró a Soul, de forma que la hoja atravesase de lleno a la bruja, y vaya si lo hizo, desde el cuello hasta un poco por debajo del pecho, cortando también el brazo. "Un corte limpio" pensó Maka. El cuerpo empezó a encogerse y a girar entre sí, dando forma al alma de aquella bruja. Se nota que era la bruja de "lo marino", su alma parecía tener cola de pez. A Soul no le importó mucho, simplemente la cojió y se la comió. Ya tenía total libertad para tomar cualquier alma, al fin y al cabo era un Death Scythe.

-Y con esto, otra alma más, Soul- Dijo con una sonrisa la Técnica- Me pregunto que poder tendrás tras esto...

-Siempre igual, Maka. Parezco objeto de experimentos, tal vez sea el "sucesor" de tu padre- dijo mientras mostraba sus dientes de tiburón en una sonrisa maliciosa. Naturalmente Maka le dio si "Maka-Chop".

-¿Objeto de experimentos? ¡Tan solo era curiosidad sana, Soul!

-¡V-vale! No hacía falta que me pegases tan fuerte...- dijo Soul mientras se masajeaba ligeramente la cabeza.

-Bueno, como sea, será mejor que nos vayamos...- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, pero resbaló. Soul la tomó del brazo a falta de centímetros para que se cayera mientras con la otra mano imitaba a la bruja y se sujetaba a la veleta.

-¿Olvidaste que estabamos sobre un tejado?-Dijo Soul con una sonrisa divertida- esto no me lo esperaba de "la gran Nerd Maka"- dijo mientras reía ligeramente y alzaba a Maka hasta quedar en el tejado.

-N-¡No lo olvidé! Tan solo me escurrí...¿¡Y qué es eso de "la gran Nerd"!-Dijo Maka con fuego en los ojos y lista para darle otro golpe a Soul, pero volvió a resbalar. Esta vez Soul fue más rápido y la sujetó de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Vaya, vaya...-dijo Soul mientras negaba con la cabeza- La próxima vez te compras unas botas con suela antideslizante, o cada vez que vayamos de misión te irás cayendo como ahora- le dijo con tono de padre.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Es por la pendiente del tejado!-Dijo Maka enfadada. Al siguiente segundo notó la posición en la que se encontraban ambos y se sonrojó un poco-A-ahora date prisa y conviértete en Guadaña para ir hasta la moto volando- acabó la frase mirando a otro lado, totalmente roja.

-Sí, señorita Albarn- le dijo con burla Soul mientras se convertía en guadaña en la mano de Maka. Ya estaba acortando la hoja de la guadaña y Maka fue montando a Soul. En cuestión de minutos se encontraban junto a la moto de Soul, con Maka poniéndose el casco y Soul imitándola.

**X-x-X~ Death Room, vuelta de la misión ~X-x-X**

-Hola chicos!~

-Estamos de vuelta, Shinigami-sama- dijeron Maka y Soul con una reverencia.

-¿Qué tal fue la misión?~

-Excelente!-dijo Maka con un tono alegre- conseguimos el alma de la bruja sin muchas dificultades.

-Excepto un par de resbalones- dijo Soul por lo bajo, acompañado de una risita. Maka le dedicó una mirada asesina y Soul tragó con dificultad, ya sabía lo que vendría tras salir de la Death Room...

-Buen trabajo, chicos!~-dijo con su tono divertido Shinigami-sama-Esta fue tu segunda alma de bruja, Soul. Habrás adquirido un nuevo poder de ella, ¿no?~

-Esto...pues... verá, shinigami-sama...-dijo Soul con un tono de... ¿Duda?

-Si?~-dijo Shinigami-sama, dejando notar un tono de preocupación poco usual en él.

-yo... no noté nada nuevo tras tomar el alma de la bruja...-dijo soul con un tono de desolación.

-Soul...-dijo Maka preocupada por el tono de su compañero.

-Tranquilo por eso!~-Dijo con repentina felicidad Shinigami-sama- Tal vez necesitas algo de tiempo para adquirir dicho poder!

-P-pues... dicho así... puede ser cierto...-dijo un Soul concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Aunque...-Dijo Shinigami-sama con un tono poco usual en él, a Maka no le gustó ese tono a pesar de desconocer que tipo de tono era.

-Sí, shinigami-sama?-Dijo Maka con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda

-Nada, tan solo... Tened en cuenta de que muchas almas en vez de afectar dicho poder al arma afecta al técnico...-Maka simplemente no podía hablar. Miró a Soul, quien a su vez le devolvía una mirada que denotaba dudas. ¿Acaso habrá recibido ella el poder de la bruja en vez de recibirlo Soul?- Tranquilos!~ Puede ser que solamente Soul necesite algo de tiempo~

'Y así empezó todo... Idílicamente, Soul y yo fuimos presas de algo llamado "destino" y de esa cosa llamada "lazos", invisibles a los ojos humanos corrientes...'

'Aún lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Aquel día me encontraba asustada. Sabía que ese poder se me transfería a mí y no a Soul, no, más bien, lo sentía'

'Por supuesto, sabía que no había marcha atrás, ese poder me afectaría de una forma muy rara, no prevista, era raro, el mundo se tornó raro para mí, todo por culpa de la bruja'

Maka Albarn, 12 de Agosto~


End file.
